Tango Amore
by Sabby1
Summary: A night, a ball, a dance


Title: Tango Amore  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Summary: A ball, A Dance, A Beginning   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, sure. I own Smallville, and Lex and Clark are stashed in my dark creepy dungeon and I only get them out to play with if I please. Come on! Not even I believe that, and I have a split personality and a creature of the Dimension Blargh in my closet. So don't sue me, I'm a poor deprived nutcase. AND I NEED MY FEEDBACK (just thought i'd remind you). Oh and in case you wondered, I don't own the song "I love you" or Martina McBride either.   
  
A/N: For the sake of the story, pretend this is a slow version of aforementioned song *g*  
  
  
  
'Here we go again' I think as I stand on the side lines of the big ball room, watching the happy couples dance and enjoy the evening at the Annual Charity Ball of the Cancer Society. 'Chloe Sullivan, why is it that you can't keep a man at your side for at least one evening?' I sigh deeply, scanning the crowd and seriously entertaining the thought of just going home and working up a good lecture for Clark when he calls the next time. Yes it had been the ex-farmboy – now reporter for the Daily Planet, again. Why do I agree going out with him, when I should know he'll just ditch me with some pathetic excuse some time into the evening.  
  
I look at the pillar to my left, letting my fingers touch one of the beautiful flowers that are draped in a vase on top of it. Flowers make up the main part of the decoration this time. Mostly roses in all colors. They look beautiful. Some of them are still closed, some already in full bloom.  
  
When I turn my gaze back at the enormous dance floor, my eyes land on him. He smirks at me as he makes his way through the crowd, heading in my direction. 'Still the handsome devil he always was' I think as I shoot him my own version of the Luthor smirk. I would never admit it, but it took me months in front of a mirror to perfect it.  
  
"Miss Sullivan. Alone on the side lines? What happened to your date?" he asks me, leaning back against the wall beside me.  
  
"Well seeing as my date for the evening was Clark, I'll give you three guesses," I retort.  
  
Lex seems to mull over his first guess for a second and I have to grin at the mock concentrated expression he dons. "I'd go with…He got a very important call from Lois and has to go after her because she needs his help."  
  
"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, and we have a winner!" I say in a fake chipper voice.  
  
For a split second it actually looks like Lex is going to roll his eyes, but then he stops himself. The man is pretty good at hiding his emotions, but somehow I still manage to make the mask slip once in a while.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder what it is with him and brunettes with the initials LL," he shakes his head.  
  
"Well you are lucky that you are a red head then, or have been, so you should be safe." I grin challengingly at him, waiting for his reaction.   
  
Lex looks at me a little shocked for a second, before he bursts out in laughter. His warm blue eyes are sparkling with true amusement. I join in the laughter and it takes a few minutes until we are able to calm down again.  
  
When we both have regained our control, I look up at him and smile sweetly, "So, where is your date for the evening?"  
  
Lex winces almost imperceptibly and runs a hand over the back of his head. "Probably saving a cat from a tree as we speak. "   
  
  
  
I look at him, raising my eyebrows. "Firewoman." He says. I nod, drumming my fingers on the wall behind me.   
  
God when has speaking about dates with Lex become awkward? I shoot him a smile, waiting for him to carry on if he wants to. Half hoping he'd just leave me alone so I could go home and mope with Ben&Jerry, the other half hoping he would say or do anything to save this conversation and just maybe the whole night.   
  
Suddenly a familiar tune comes to my ears. Tango, La Cumparsita and my foot starts tapping along on its own volition. Lex notices and shoots me a wide grin, before reaching behind me and pulling one of the roses out of the vase. He holds his other hand out to me, bowing lightly.  
  
I look at him a little askance. He can't be serious. He is serious, I realize, as he takes my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor. I start to protest, but my words are cut off as he blocks my mouth with the long stem of the rose. I glare at him as he positions our arms and before I realize it he has lead me into the dance.  
  
I am surprised at myself for not stepping on his feet. He is a perfect dancer and leads me to the most daring moves I ever tried. When I took the dancing class last year, I would never have imagined being able to get more than the basic moves. I find myself lifting my leg, bending it at the knee, my heels grazing against the back of his leg as I bend backwards in his arms.   
  
Without hesitation he pulls me back up towards him, my hair whipping around my head as our face come close. He uses a pause in the melody to inch closer, tipping his head to the side at the last possible moment, snatching the rose away from my lips with his teeth. I am mesmerized by his eyes as he pulls back from me, slowly, before he picks up the dancing moves in perfect rhythm, taking me along. My eyes are rooted to his and I can't seem to let go of his intense gaze.  
  
After what seems like forever, I feel him leading me into an outside turn and when I come full circle he pulls me flush against him, our faces mere inches apart. I only realize the dance has ended, when I hear the familiar tunes replaced by loud clapping. I dare to look around me and see the other guests on the side lines, applauding wildly to our performance.  
  
I know by the heat in my cheeks that my face must have turned a brilliant shade of red and the earth should swallow me right here, right now would be good, too. I look back at Lex and realize that we are still standing in the same position, pressed against each other and, with my face turned to him, almost nose to nose. The rose is in his left hand by now.  
  
My breathing is still labored from the dancing, as is his and I just can't bring myself to move away. He bends down, whispering into my ear, "By the way, you have lovely legs, Miss Sullivan, and you sure know how to use them."  
  
I don't know if I should blush or slap him, so I decide to go with neither, pulling away from him. The people around us have started to dance again, the evening continuing smoothly. I turn away about to leave without saying another word, but find myself stopped by his hand around my wrist. "Stay," He says.  
  
And I make the mistake to turn my head and look back into his eyes. I am not sure what I can see there, but it makes me step back towards him.  
  
"One more dance before you go," he whispers as he pulls me close and I listen to the song that is now coming up and contemplate the possibility of karma, or a conspiracy. It is a slow song, and I find myself moving closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder as his arms close around my waist. We slowly start moving and I listen to the lyrics, losing myself in the dance and in Lex's scent enveloping me.  
  
The sun is shinin' everyday  
  
Clouds never get in the way for you and me  
  
I've known you just a week or two  
  
But baby I'm so into you  
  
Can hardly breathe  
  
Chorus 1:  
  
And I'm in so totally   
  
Wrapped up emotionally   
  
Attracted so physically   
  
Actin' so recklessly   
  
I need you so desperately   
  
Sure as the sky is blue  
  
Baby, I love you, I love you  
  
I never knew that I could feel like this   
  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
  
You're so cool  
  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
  
Cause baby I can't get enough   
  
Of what you do  
  
Chorus 2:  
  
And I'm in so electrically   
  
Charged up kinetically   
  
Actin' erratically   
  
Need you fanatically   
  
You get to me magically   
  
Sure as the sky is blue   
  
Baby, I love you  
  
Bridge:  
  
I can't believe that this is real,   
  
the way I feel   
  
Baby I'm gone head over heals  
  
And I'm in so totally   
  
Wrapped up emotionally   
  
Attracted so physically   
  
Actin' so recklessly   
  
I need you so desperately   
  
Sure as the sky is blue  
  
(Yeah)  
  
And I'm in so electrically   
  
Charged up kinetically   
  
Actin' eratically   
  
Need you fanatically   
  
You get to me magically   
  
Sure as the sky is blue   
  
Baby, I love you  
  
Baby, I love you   
  
Do you love me too  
  
Baby, I love you  
  
As the song fades out I lift my head from Lex's shoulder and look up into his eyes. My breath catches in my throat as I see the intense look he is directing at me. I am drawn closer to him and my eyelids drift shut as I experience the sweetest kiss of my whole life. Rational thought flies out the window as I feel his lips on mine, his tongue slowly exploring my mouth.  
  
When the kiss ends, I slowly open my eyes and this is when rational thought returns, along with the fear. I couldn't keep a man if I tried, why should it be different this time, why should it be more than a physical thing? I am yanked out of my thoughts by a hand gently touching my face.  
  
Lex's fingertips run down my jaw line, causing my skin to tingle. He tilts my chin up slightly, his eyes lock onto mine. "I think I'm falling for you Chloe Sullivan."  
  
I am stunned, scrutinizing his face for any indication that he is joking or lying to me. I see none. I release my bottom lip that I had been unconsciously chewing on and take a deep breath. "I...I think I've already fallen for you, Lex Luthor."  
  
A smile, a real smile slowly takes over his features and Lex lowers his head back to mine, kissing me gently again. I smile into the kiss, knowing that this is the beginning of something special. This time, I am sure, I will be able to keep the man. If I am lucky, for the rest of my life.  
  
THE END 


End file.
